


this quiet company

by maybeshewont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, elijah can't sleep, hank helps
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Summary: у Элайджи проблемы со сном.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 10





	this quiet company

Элайджа осторожно повернулся набок, стараясь не потревожить Хэнка и аккуратно потянулся к телефону.  
— Элайджа, — тот вздрогнул и замер на месте, с вытянутой рукой, пальцами почти касаясь прикроватной тумбочки. Хэнк, не открывая глаз, снова пододвинул его ближе, обнял (хотя сейчас это больше походило на захват) и хрипло прошептал, сонно поглаживая его по волосам, — пожалуйста ложись спать.  
— Не могу, — Элайджа раздражённо вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и обнимая в ответ, — никак не могу уснуть.  
Хэнк понимающе кивнул, не прекращая гладить его по волосам и Элайджа, стараясь звучать совершенно равнодушно, тихо предложил:  
— Может я поработаю немного? Я могу ответить на пару имейлов. Или переговорить с Карлом…  
Он запнулся, потому что рука Хэнка остановилась и тот наконец очень неохотно открыл глаза, сонно моргая и хмурясь.  
— Мы же договорились, что раз мы идём ко мне, то это значит никакой работы, а только сон, — Хэнк широко зевнул, даже не пытаясь закрывать рот, — много крепкого долго сна…  
— Ага. Только я не могу заснуть, — снова уже отчаянней повторил Камски, теперь уже поворачиваясь на спину и разглядывая потолок, — я уже что только не пробовал, но у меня не получается.  
— Сделать тебе чаю?  
Учитывая, что глаза у Хэнка снова закрылись, да и сам он, кажется, так и не проснулся, предложение было действительно героическим. Элайджа снова повернулся набок и ласково погладил его по щеке.  
— Не думаю, что это поможет, — Хэнк зевнул снова и он, не удержавшись, коротко поцеловал его в щёку, запуская руку в взъерошенные спутанные волосы, — ты ложись спать, я посижу немного в кресле, может почитаю.  
Он попытался выбраться из объятий Хэнка, но тот лишь недовольно зарычал в ответ и лишь обнял его крепче, прижимая к себе. Элайджа тихо хихикнул, и сделал ещё одну попытку выбраться. В этот раз Хэнк неохотно отодвинулся в сторону и лишь расстроенно поджал губы, глядя как тот перелезает на край кровати. Без рук Хэнка (и одеяла) в комнате оказалось неожиданно зябко. Элайджа поёжившись посмотрел на тёмный экран смартфона, потом на Хэнка, который всё ещё наблюдал за ним, сонно зевая, снова на телефон и, вздохнув, вернулся на прежнее место, складывая руки Хэнка поверх себя и дожидаясь пока тот обнимет его в ответ.  
— Решил поспать?  
— Решил, что если уж не могу уснуть, то буду всю ночь рассматривать твоё лицо.  
— Какой ужас.  
Они оба тихо засмеялись, Элайджа снова закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к груди Хэнка и стараясь сосредоточиться на его дыхании, которое уже через пару минут снова стало размеренным и спокойным. Элайджа всё равно уснул не сразу, беспокойно ворочался на месте, минут десять действительно рассматривал лицо Хэнка, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы поцеловать, и заснул совершенно незаметно для себя, уткнувшись ему в плечо.


End file.
